<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【95】The Division by ArisaShenQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893604">【95】The Division</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ'>ArisaShenQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Top Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>育碧全境封锁au，多cp，主vmin，副cp为国旻，糖旻。<br/>搞基和其他团按剧情需要出没，可能会有cp向剧情。<br/>介意慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以说新人就该拿AK47，加个好枪口和握把后坐力基本就妥了，又准又好压。”金泰亨清点着背包里的枪械和装备，嘴里继续碎碎念，“你记得上次从大田来的那个小子吗？有次我们一起去牙科医院抢资源，事前已经说好远距离作战了，他还非要用冲锋枪跑在前头，又他妈是个没什么实战经验的新人，你能想象当时他子弹乱飞的场景吗？阿西吧我简直不想回忆那天我是怎么活着回来的！”</p><p>“冲锋枪挺好的啊，我就蛮喜欢P90的。”田柾国坐在地上认认真真地绑鞋带，“是男人就该冲在前面把子弹往敌人脸上怼不是吗？”</p><p>“你可拉倒吧，全队也就你最喜欢冲在前头，几岁了还这么中二。不知道活着最重要啊？”金泰亨白了田柾国一眼，把整理好的背包往田柾国怀里一丢，“我们这次是要去哪里接人？”</p><p>“首尔教育大学。”田柾国扔了一个便携终端给金泰亨。</p><p>“开车？”</p><p>田柾国用看白痴的眼神看着金泰亨，“做梦吧你。当然是跑去。”</p><p>“我操！这么远用跑的？疯了？”金泰亨瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“也还好，差不多五六个街区而已，而且路又不复杂，江南这一带相对还是比较和平的，估计也不会有太多遭遇战。”田柾国站起身，背上背包，对自己的防弹背心和大腿上绑着的弹夹做最后的检查，“汽油可是比药品更难搞到的资源，你要是开车出去别说玧其哥了，就算是珍哥也会直接掏枪爆了你的头。”</p><p>“而且你也该提高一下体能了。”田柾国抖了抖背上的包，“何况我已经帮你分担了不少东西了不是吗？”</p><p>金泰亨撇了撇嘴，没有回答。</p><p>“准备好了么你们俩？”披着白大褂的金硕珍拿着一个微型记忆卡走了过来，“再不出发就赶不上晚饭了。”</p><p>伸手接过记忆卡，金泰亨便把东西塞进了绑在手腕上的终端里。终端屏幕一瞬间亮起，在空气中投影出这次任务对象的资料片。</p><p>“准备走了，泰亨哥。”最后套上手套的田柾国拍了拍金泰亨的手臂后，又回头笑着对金硕珍说，“晚饭可要给我们留点好东西呀珍哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这里是爆发全球疫病后，完全瘫痪的韩国首尔。</p><p>由于黑色星期五货币的快速且大量的流通，美国纽约首先爆发了疫病。初期症状和普通的流感相似，只是大范围的感染让人们有所担忧。可是一个月之后疯狂上升的致死率让美国的无数城市接连瘫痪，疫病爆发的高峰期病毒的致死率甚至一度超过了令人闻风丧胆的埃博拉。</p><p>最终迫于压力，华盛顿DC方面下令封锁美国全境，但为时已晚，病毒已经随着海关的人流与货物通向了全世界。</p><p>之后？</p><p>之后无数国家步了美国的后尘。</p><p>金泰亨两手握着突击步枪，抬头望着道路两旁玻璃破碎的高楼大厦，又低头环视四周街道上横七竖八地停着各种生锈的汽车和到处散落的垃圾与碎石，内心感慨。</p><p>天空又开始飘起了雪花，太阳毫无暖意地高悬在西边。金泰亨眨眨眼，一朵雪花落在他的长睫毛上，又迅速地因为体温融化成水珠，弄得金泰亨眼皮一阵冰凉。</p><p>视线所及之处的一切都被覆上了一层薄雪，首尔的冬天同往年一样如约而至，只是没了城市内的灯红酒绿和车水马龙，今年的冬天仿佛要更冷些。</p><p>这景象和电影生化危机的末世也没什么不同了，唯一的区别就是没有恶心的丧尸。</p><p>之前和隔壁小队从香港和LA调来的Jackson和Mark聊到中国和美国的情况时，两人告诉他和首尔基本一样。</p><p>两人沿着原本的地铁三号线走了一会儿，很快到了新沙，再左拐就上了主干道。</p><p>“柾国，记得每隔五米开一次红外线脉冲。”金泰亨回头提醒跟在身后的田柾国。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>主干道一般来讲没什么危险，那些喜欢搞事的民间武装都非常默契的不会在主干道上直接拦人。所以主路一般就是一些游走的难民在街上寻求他们这种政府武装部队的帮助，或者是一些猫猫狗狗，和下水道的老鼠会窜来窜去。</p><p>但是街道两边的商店和小巷却是危机四伏。</p><p>金泰亨之前可没少见别的队员在路上跑得好好的，突然被不知道从哪来的子弹直接爆头。</p><p>虽然没到爆头那么夸张，毕竟那些后期崛起的地头蛇手下并没有那么牛逼的枪法，资源短缺的末世也由不得他们浪费子弹练习。但是走在路上被一枪打到大腿也不是件多开心的事情，而且要是在疫情严重的隔离区受伤那就更要命了。</p><p>所以金泰亨养成了每走一段路就打开红外线脉冲扫描周围路况的习惯。活在乱世，自然还是保命最重要不是吗？</p><p>两人一路小跑，十分警惕地环视四周，不放过任何风吹草动，手上的脉冲更是没有停过。</p><p>快走到新论岘了都没发生什么事，两人一直紧绷的神经也稍稍松懈了下来。</p><p>“哎，你看了那个新队员的资料没？居然是和我同年的亲故诶！”金泰亨小声和田柾国搭腔，“我看了照片，说真的，那张脸说是未成年都信啊——看着实在太小了。想象不出来他拿枪的样子，总觉得是犯罪。”</p><p>“泰亨哥你身后可跟着一个货真价实的未成年……”田柾国不满地撇嘴，“我明年才成年，而且我枪法很好。”</p><p>“你那一身横肉哪里像个未成年了？”</p><p>“明明是泰亨哥你自己疏于锻炼。”</p><p>“我这样才具有迷惑性好吧，突发遭遇战不会被当靶子。像你这种一看就是团队ace的人才会被人追着猛打啊。”金泰亨自恋地歪了一下头上的迷彩帽，冲田柾国抛了个wink，“我这都是为了保命。”</p><p>田柾国翻了个白眼，不屑地哼出声。</p><p>“懒就算了还给自己找这么多借口。”</p><p>“喂喂喂，说到懒，我能有玧其哥懒？他老人家现在基本不出门了，明明牛逼得不行却非要在基地蹲着浪费资源……”</p><p>觉得继续和这哥吵下去实在浪费感情的田柾国闭了嘴，按下了终端侧面的红外线脉冲。</p><p>这次屏幕上不再是一片空白，而是在左侧和右侧多了许多的红点。</p><p>立马伸手拉住还想继续往前走的金泰亨，田柾国迅速躲进掩体，小声对金泰亨说，“前方十点钟方向有五个，一点钟方向有三个。”</p><p>“我去，这么多人？！”金泰亨瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“不确定是不是一起的，我们先在这边等会儿，看看两方会不会交火。”田柾国摸出了手枪，准备等下放一枪试探试探。</p><p>金泰亨靠在一辆被报废得七零八落的轿车后，给手上的枪上了膛。</p><p>“话说，柾国你对即将要见到的新人有什么幻想吗？”</p><p>“没什么想法。”田柾国摇摇头，面无表情地说：“谁来对我来说都不重要，只要别出任务的时候拖后腿就行了。”</p><p>拖后腿这个还真不好讲。金泰亨努力回忆了一下离开据地前他粗略地看到的资料卡。这个新来的朴智旻同志，是个狙击手来着。</p><p>然而狙击手的作用在现在这种情况真心不大，出门大多用的都是机关枪冲锋枪，哪怕是远距离作战，狙击手的存在也异常尴尬。每一枪都太慢，弹夹的容量也小，这对于目前基本都是速战速决的局势来讲十分不利。</p><p>金泰亨又看看身后的小忙内，心想，这新来的成员估计有的受了。</p><p>正走神呢，田柾国就上膛对着天空开了一枪。</p><p>红外线脉冲又一次扫过，屏幕上两边的红点动了起来，越来越往中心的主路集中，但是两人并没有听到枪声。金泰亨心下一凛，这八个人估计是一伙的。看来今天只能在这条路上和对方正面刚了。</p><p>不等金泰亨找到绝佳的掩体位置，田柾国就已经冲到前面横着的废弃出租车后，蹲下支起机关枪突突突地开始冲前方扫射。</p><p>“哎你怎么又冲前面去了？！”</p><p>对面也响起了密集的枪声，金泰亨甚至都能听见子弹从头顶飞过的破空声。看着正前方忙内的后脑勺，金泰亨叹了口气，南俊哥经常说金泰亨你每次都暗搓搓躲在田柾国后面，你还是哥哥不觉得猥琐吗的时候，金泰亨都觉得自己真的是有口难辩，明明就是这臭小子跑得太快了好不好？！</p><p>都不给他时间反应一下！</p><p>不甘心就这么被说成猥琐流的金泰亨顺着街上四散的废弃车辆和护栏，摸到了田柾国的侧前方，托着枪就站起来一阵扫射。</p><p>对面传来一声惨叫和杂乱的叫骂声，金泰亨猜对面应该是死了一个。</p><p>还没来得及跟田柾国邀功，就被田柾国惊恐的表情拉回了魂。</p><p>“泰亨哥小心！！！”</p><p>金泰亨听到田柾国的喊声，下意识地往右跳开滚了好几圈，一个手榴弹刚好在了他之前站的位置炸开，扑了金泰亨一脸的灰。由于距离有点近，两人的耳朵都因为手榴弹的爆炸声开始耳鸣起来。</p><p>“我靠居然还用手榴弹？！这群人要不要脸？！要不要脸？！！我都还没用呢！！”</p><p>“你闭嘴吧！”不堪其扰的田柾国换了弹夹继续和敌方对射。</p><p>此刻在不远处，一座大楼的三层，一个顶着银色顺毛的小脑袋在那里探头探脑。一边不紧不慢地组装手里的狙击枪，一边侧目关注着前面楼下的局势。手腕上的电子表开始嘀嘀嘀地发出到点的声响。</p><p>“怪不得等半天还没有人来接应，原来是堵在这里了。”</p><p>清脆的咔哒声，枪体组装完毕。</p><p>把狙击枪放在窗台上架好，灰色的眼瞳淡定地凑到瞄准镜锁定目标。</p><p>“真希望能赶得上晚饭啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>枪声连绵不绝，对方枪法比之前遭遇战遇见的好很多，金泰亨几乎被压制得抬不起头，好几次只能盲打。田柾国没过多久就要换掉一个弹夹，额角都因为神经紧绷而浸出了汗水。刚才趁对面一个人跑位的时候，田柾国枪口一转直接把那人打成了筛子，不过换来的是一颗子弹蹭着他的肩头飞过，黑色的冲锋衣直接被划开了一个大口子。</p>
<p>终端屏幕上的红点开始不停地变换位置，田柾国感觉到对面开始有些沉不住气了，估计是没想到他们两个人能撑这么久，想直接冲锋解决掉他们俩。</p>
<p>对面要是不顾一切冲过来那他俩肯定得死翘翘！</p>
<p>正准备换枪先发制人时，视线内突然闪过一个小红点，田柾国条件反射地往下一缩，然后转头冲金泰亨吼。</p>
<p>“泰亨哥！一点钟方向有狙击手！”</p>
<p>金泰亨抬头望过去，确实在一点方向的大楼三层有一个小红点在不断闪烁。</p>
<p>“我靠！他是要打谁？！”同样条件反射地一缩，金泰亨感觉心脏剧烈跳动得像是要爆开。</p>
<p>刚喊出这句话。对面就响起一声惨叫。</p>
<p>咦？看来这个人是站在我们这边的！</p>
<p>还不等他们做出反应，敌方又响起更多惨叫和咒骂。</p>
<p>“这是……怎么回事？”</p>
<p>对面的枪声突然消失，四下安静地像是之前的枪战从未发生过一样。感到不妙的金泰亨连忙按下终端上的红外线脉冲，然而此时此刻，屏幕上已经没有了红点。</p>
<p>敌人除了刚才他们射死的四个人，剩下的四个都被那个狙击手干掉了。</p>
<p>就在这短短的几十秒中吗？！</p>
<p>“我们先过去看看吧。”金泰亨沉默片刻后说道。</p>
<p>“等等，我先用望远镜看一下。”</p>
<p>田柾国赶忙从包里掏出军用望远镜，小心翼翼地抬头往之前捕捉到的红点方向看去，但那里什么人都没有。</p>
<p>“已经没人了，走吧。”</p>
<p>金泰亨点点头，抱起已经打空了弹夹的机关枪往前跑去。</p>
<p>敌方的尸体七零八落地横在地上，被金泰亨和田柾国打死的四个看上去比较惨烈，其中一个还被爆了头，半个脑袋都没了。然而另外四个尸体则看上去体面了很多。两人互相对视一眼，然后颇有默契地蹲下开始搜刮战利品。</p>
<p>“呀西他们为什么有这么多弹夹？！！”金泰亨抖开一个背包，发现里面装满了冲锋枪机关枪的弹夹子弹，又摸了摸另一个尸体旁边的背包，情况和这个也差不了多少。“这要是真的硬拼下去我们绝对先死啊。”</p>
<p>“其实最后他们已经慌了，我们是有机会一举歼灭他们的，只可惜半路杀出个狙击手抢了人头。”田柾国眉头紧锁地望着之前看到狙击枪红点的三楼窗台，然而现在那里已经空无一人。</p>
<p>“先别管这个了。”金泰亨动手把搜刮来的枪支弹药往自己背包里面塞，“我们得赶紧去大学，新人还等着呢，我们已经比预计的时间要晚了很多了。”</p>
<p>田柾国正在收拾的手突然一顿，表情突然变得有些凝重。</p>
<p>“有人在靠近我们！”</p>
<p>“谁？！”</p>
<p>扔下手里的弹夹，田柾国转身举起手枪，只见距离他们五六十米的地方站了一个抱着几乎有大半个他高的狙击枪的灰发男孩。看到田柾国的枪口指着自己，他迅速扔掉狙击枪双手举起，露出了一个近似讨好的笑容。</p>
<p>“丢掉身上的武器，然后保持双手举起慢慢走过来！”</p>
<p>男孩听话地扔掉自己的背包，和腰间别着的手枪和闪光弹，以及大腿上绑着的几个弹夹。双手高举慢慢一步步蹭过去。</p>
<p>直到站到十米左右的时候，田柾国才示意他停下来。</p>
<p>“名字。”</p>
<p>“朴智旻，编号JMBS951013，隶属釜山865特编部队。我知道你们是来接应我的人。”朴智旻赶忙喊出声。</p>
<p>“啊——”金泰亨瞪大了眼睛，手不由自主地抬起指着朴智旻。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”田柾国有些紧张的小声问道。</p>
<p>“真人看上去比照片更小诶！”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>于是朴智旻惊恐地看着站着握枪指着他的那个人突然脸黑下来，然后飞起一脚把蹲在地上的那个直接踹了个马趴。</p>
<p>对着以一个不雅姿态趴在地上的金泰亨，田柾国冷哼一声，然后自报家门。</p>
<p>“田柾国。”</p>
<p>“我是金泰亨！”金泰亨赶忙从地上爬起来，笑出了他标志性的四方嘴，“我们是同岁亲故哦！智旻妮可以叫我泰亨或者泰泰。”</p>
<p>“好，好的……”智旻妮是什么鬼啊？！</p>
<p>胜利会师后，三个人也不作废话，帮朴智旻收拾了刚才扔在地上的装备，三个人一起沿路返回据地。路上田柾国明显话少了很多，只是专注地盯着手里的终端屏幕和四周。倒是自来熟的金泰亨已经放下了警惕心开始和朴智旻有一搭没一搭地聊起天来。</p>
<p>“哎智旻你这头发在哪染的啊？你们釜山那里待遇这么好还有条件染头发呢？”</p>
<p>“不，我这是天生的。”朴智旻笑着看着金泰亨，指了指眼睛，“你看，我眼睛也是灰色的。”</p>
<p>“那你跟玧其哥一样诶，玧其哥的白发也是天生的——开始我还不信，后来发现他长出来的头发也还是白发。不过他眼睛还是黑色的。”</p>
<p>“是吗？”朴智旻不着痕迹地轻轻握了一下缠在手腕上的狗牌，“那倒是很有意思啊。不知道那个哥的性格和泰亨你比起来如何呢。”</p>
<p>“哦那你别期待了，玧其哥是个性子比较冷漠的人。你们得相处很久他才会和你讲话。”金泰亨歪头又想了想，“不过我觉得他其实应该是个外冷内热的人，骨子里还是很温柔的……吧”</p>
<p>“你这不确定的语气是什么鬼……”</p>
<p>田柾国安静地走在前面，偶尔听听后面两个人的对话，心里开始觉得有些不对劲。金泰亨刚提起了闵玧其让他突然回想起来，玧其哥也是一年多前从釜山调过来的，专长和朴智旻同样都是狙击。而且浅色头发也很让人在意——哪有韩国人天生有这么浅的发色？而且看整体这两个人和白化病也着实扯不上关系。</p>
<p>也未免太巧了些。</p>
<p>可是听起来，朴智旻也不像是认识玧其哥的样子。</p>
<p>田柾国摇摇头。</p>
<p>还是我想太多了吗？</p>
<p>江南一带果然还是比其他地方平静些，回去的路上再没有遇见什么突发状况，三人平安回到了据点。经过一遍又一遍的消毒和检测，三人终于见到了站在消毒通道尽头，为了迎接他们回来，还没来得及卸下背后的狙击步枪的郑号锡。</p>
<p>看见新成员的郑号锡笑得见牙不见眼，也不管旁边的金泰亨和田柾国，直接大步流星走过去一把抱住有些懵逼的朴智旻，捧着朴智旻的脸左看看右看看，怎么看怎么满意。</p>
<p>“哎一股，我们智旻长得真是可爱，看着真乖，像个奶团子似的。比金泰亨和田柾国那两个小兔崽子好多了！”</p>
<p>“号锡哥快放手你吓到人家了！”金泰亨连忙上前拉开郑号锡。</p>
<p>“呀！这叫什么话？你哥我这是在欢迎我们的新队员！你懂什么！”</p>
<p>朴智旻看着在旁边争执起来的两个人，有点尴尬地挠了挠脖子，觉得自己站在这里也不是，走也不是。而习以为常的田柾国早就把一身装备卸了下来，不声不响地躲到左边的后勤部去了。</p>
<p>在二楼科研部的金南俊听到楼下一阵吵闹，熬了夜的脑袋因为一楼的喧闹有些胀痛。他知道这么吵肯定是金泰亨和郑号锡归队了。无奈地关掉平板电脑，金南俊准备下去迎接朴智旻，他还得给朴智旻办理一下交接的手续。</p>
<p>经过写字台旁边的小行军床，金南俊停下来，向在床上睡着的闵玧其轻声问道：“新人来了，玧其哥不下去看看么？”</p>
<p>在医疗室通宵了一晚刚睡下的闵玧其眉头一皱，有些不耐烦地翻了个身，淡淡地回了一句：“不去。”</p>
<p>“从釜山来的，没准是哥之前的战友呢。”</p>
<p>“不去。”</p>
<p>金南俊沉默半晌，最后留了句记得下来吃饭便拉开门走了，走时又轻轻把门替闵玧其掩上。</p>
<p>等金南俊看到朴智旻时，朴智旻已经被郑号锡拉着坐在一个药品柜后面聊得热火朝天——是郑号锡单方面聊的起劲，朴智旻全程并没有说什么话，只能笑着表示自己在听。</p>
<p>干咳两声吸引了他们的注意，金南俊才走过去。</p>
<p>“你好，我是队长金南俊，很高兴见到你。”</p>
<p>“队长好，我是朴智旻，编号——”</p>
<p>金南俊挥手打断了朴智旻的话，表情有些疲惫，“这些你都不用说了，我看过你的资料卡。乱世下没那么多规矩，打个招呼就行了。倒是你先过来办个手续，换一下狗牌。”</p>
<p>“是。”</p>
<p>朴智旻跟着金南俊上了三楼，说是手续其实也并不复杂，只是要输入指纹和确认瞳孔识别而已，然后给一个全新的狗牌就全部完事了。就在朴智旻摆弄指纹扫描的时候，金南俊就靠在一边的桌子上不动声色地打量着朴智旻。</p>
<p>说是一个小队，但其实大多数时候他们都是单兵作战。即便是团队任务，最多也不超过四个人。身为队长的金南俊也并不是和队里的所有人都非常熟悉，他了解的也不过就是不怎么出去的金硕珍闵玧其，以及队内的自来熟郑号锡。身为忙内line的田柾国和金泰亨因为被外派的次数太多，其实他很少有机会和他们长时间接触。往往就是小孩们刚回来招呼都还没来得及打，就因为其他任务又出去了。</p>
<p>金南俊不止一次看到忙内们刚回到据点坐下，就抱着枪靠在弹药箱上睡着的场景。</p>
<p>估计这个新来的朴智旻以后也会加入忙内line的阵营——天天在外面东奔西走，再累成狗似的回来。</p>
<p>十分钟后。</p>
<p>“队长，都弄好了。”朴智旻抬头对上金南俊的视线。</p>
<p>终于回魂的金南俊用手抹了把脸，然后走到桌后，从抽屉里翻出一块崭新的狗牌。</p>
<p>“虽然这话现在说有些晚。”金南俊把那块泛着银光的小牌子郑重地放在朴智旻的手心，“但我还是得说……”</p>
<p>“欢迎来到首尔，朴士官，以后就是一家人了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>跟着金南俊下楼去后勤的朴智旻被后勤部的鸡飞狗跳吓到说不出话来。</p>
<p>金泰亨和田柾国正为一个水果罐头的归属权大打出手，那凶狠的劲不知道的人还以为这俩有什么不共戴天的仇。而郑号锡则在两人扭打的时候，一声不吭地偷了好几块他们放在便当盒里的鸡胸肉，顺便看热闹不嫌事大地煽风点火。旁边一个长得很漂亮的医生则是安静地坐在旁边，无奈地吃压缩饼干，一点也没有要上去劝劝的意思。还有好几个不知道是谁的人在一边起哄叫好，甚至打起赌来。</p>
<p>这，首尔的作风都这么不拘小节吗？朴智旻已经不知道自己这是第几次愣住了。</p>
<p>而且怎么每次搞事的都有金泰亨。</p>
<p>看到这一切的金南俊简直一个头两个大，原本好些了的脑袋又开始痛了起来。金泰亨和田柾国作战能力超强，但性格上还完全是两个小孩子，为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事都能吵上半天。这点也是金南俊一直不懂的事情，见惯了生死的人大多少年老成，为毛这俩货就偏偏不按套路走。</p>
<p>再不制止，全据点的人都要过来看笑话了。</p>
<p>“你们两个，给我住手！”</p>
<p>听到这中气十足的吼声，滚作一团的金泰亨和田柾国瞬间动作停止，心里暗叫不好，扭头一看，就见金南俊正面无表情地站在楼梯口的脚手架边，身后还跟着一脸懵逼的朴智旻。</p>
<p>现在顾不上罐头的归属了，两人急急忙忙从地上爬起来站好军姿。除了衣服有些不太整齐以外，全然不见刚才拳打脚踢的混乱场景。</p>
<p>“你们自己说，这打来打去像什么样子？”</p>
<p>见金南俊开始训人，其他旁观者便散开了，只剩下跟他们关系最好的Jackson还拖着同队的Mark赖在这里不走。金南俊瞟了一眼，也懒得管这两个形影不离如同连体婴的隔壁队战友，继续对着两个一脸紧张的忙内们训话。反正这俩也不是第一次看见他训人了。</p>
<p>“上周才关了禁闭，现在又不长记性了是吗？！”</p>
<p>朴智旻明显看到两人的瞳孔在金南俊说出禁闭两个字的时候有一瞬间的颤抖。</p>
<p>“我对你们的要求本来就不多，但你们毕竟是训练有素的军人，不是外面的地痞流氓！该有的规矩怎么还需要我再提醒你们一遍吗？”</p>
<p>“军痞不分家嘛。”抱着Mark看热闹的隔壁队Jackson不怕死地插了一句嘴。</p>
<p>“Jackson走开，这没你事。”</p>
<p>作死成功的Jackson做了个鬼脸，拉着同队的Mark跑了。</p>
<p>“今天的事情，这周不要再发生第二次。否则禁闭处理。”</p>
<p>“是！队长！”</p>
<p>郑号锡见事情消停，两个忙内也安静躲到一边自我反省去了，便直接起身走到门口拉过还站在那里没有动作的朴智旻。</p>
<p>“智旻啊快来，我从金泰亨那儿抢了个罐头给你，先把饭吃了吧，要是一会儿有事可就吃不上啦。”</p>
<p>“这两个崽子一直都是这样，队长骂归骂，宠也是往死里宠的，不用管他们。”</p>
<p>“啊！我说我的午餐肉怎么不见了！”金泰亨一脸悲愤地看着郑号锡，但碍于金南俊在这，他也只能委屈地喊出声，不敢动手，“号锡哥不带你这样的！我是弟弟啊！”</p>
<p>“怎么？智旻是新来的，你分点给人家怎么了？谁不知道就你和田柾国吃得最多。”郑号锡直接把朴智旻摁在了专门给他留的椅子上，然后把藏在身后的午餐肉塞进朴智旻的怀里。完了还不忘送个鬼脸给金泰亨。</p>
<p>忍不住又想动手的金泰亨转头对上金南俊凶狠的眼神瞬间怂了。只能抱着自己剩下为数不多的口粮一路小跑上二楼吃去了。</p>
<p>倒是朴智旻有些惊慌：“号锡哥，这不太好吧。食物不是每个人都有配额的吗？”</p>
<p>郑号锡给了朴智旻一个让他安心的眼神：“是有配额，不过没关系的，总要欢迎一下新人嘛。我们队的好东西基本都是留给这两个小的，而且这金泰亨今天也就出去了一趟，消耗不大，若是平时那肯定就不行了。”</p>
<p>所以这两人还像个小孩就是你们这么惯出来的啊。朴智旻算是明白了。</p>
<p>“看我这记性，都忘了给你介绍一下了！”郑号锡一步跨到了那个长的很帅的医生身后，两手搭在医生的宽肩膀上，“这位是我们的大哥，金硕珍，你叫他珍哥就行。他是医生，你要受伤了或者有什么不舒服的记得找他。”</p>
<p>“珍哥你好，我是新来的朴智旻。”</p>
<p>朴智旻连忙站起来向金硕珍行了个军礼。</p>
<p>“智旻你好，我不完全算军人，跟我不用那么多规矩啦，快坐下坐下。”金硕珍捧着最后一块压缩饼干，边啃边说，“以后有什么问题都可以来问我，随便聊聊天都可以，不用觉得拘束。”</p>
<p>“哦对，智旻你赶紧吃，吃完了我带你去其他地方转转，熟悉一下环境。”郑号锡一边撕开真空包装一边说。</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>坐在远处的田柾国目光冷淡地看着朴智旻和两个哥哥其乐融融，手里的面包吃了一半，可田柾国却没了胃口。他一直都是一个很直接的人，很讨厌跟一些不真实的人相处，不知道为什么，他就是觉得这个朴智旻来路不简单。</p>
<p>虽然人家才刚来，谈不上能交心，但田柾国总觉得这个人背后，隐藏了许多秘密。</p>
<p>不过也可能只是认生吧，田柾国自嘲地笑了笑，他对不了解的人确实会有一种难以言喻的抵触感。</p>
<p>想到以后还要和这个人一起出生入死，组队搭伴，田柾国就觉得有些呼吸不畅。以至于都没发现有人一屁股坐在了自己的旁边。</p>
<p>“浪费粮食可不行哟柾国。”</p>
<p>田柾国转过头，见是有段时间没碰上的同岁亲故金有谦，而且金有谦明显就是刚回据点不久，整个人灰头土脸的，身上带着一股淡淡的硝烟混合消毒水的味儿，脸上脏兮兮的涂装都没来得及卸掉，看着实在有些滑稽。</p>
<p>“怎么了你？平时不是话挺多的么？”金有谦撕了一块田柾国手上的面包塞进嘴里，“刚刚进门时Jackson哥跟我说，你们队来了个新人，就是那个灰头发的么？看上去挺可爱的嘛，是哪里人啊？”</p>
<p>“你要叫他哥。”田柾国提醒了一句，“95年的，从釜山来。”</p>
<p>“卧槽？明明看着比我们小啊！”金有谦震惊。</p>
<p>田柾国白了他一眼，没有接话。</p>
<p>金有谦吃着面包继续凑在田柾国耳边絮絮叨叨：“我觉得这小哥哥面相挺好，应该性格不错。你呀，也别老对陌生人拒之千里了，又不是小孩，更何况你们还是一个队的嘛，少不了以后经常打交道，把关系搞僵了不——啊，玧其哥好！”</p>
<p>听到玧其哥三个字，田柾国抬起头，就见闵玧其站在他俩旁边，于是连忙跟在金有谦后面打了个招呼。</p>
<p>闵玧其看都没看他们俩，只是眯着眼睛冲那边三个人的方向抬了抬下巴：“那谁？”</p>
<p>“新来的队员，朴智旻。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>田柾国紧紧盯着闵玧其，想从这哥的脸上看出点什么来。可闵玧其一贯的面无表情让他根本瞧不出有什么倪端。</p>
<p>玧其哥一点反应都没有，那应该是两个人根本不认识吧。田柾国有些沮丧地想。</p>
<p>金有谦见好亲故的队内实权下来了，便用手肘捅了一下田柾国的腰，示意他自己先走，然后不等田柾国回话就迅速地遁逃了。毕竟闵玧其可是江南一带出了名的不好惹，不光基地里的人怕他，外面那些各种民间武装组织对闵玧其的名号都得忌惮三分。</p>
<p>不得不说闵玧其这个人存在即是高调，完全不像在战场上摸爬滚打出来的外表，加上白的反光的皮肤和头发让他即便是站在阴影里，也始终显眼得过分。所以当他刚从楼梯上下来时，郑号锡就已经发现了他。</p>
<p>“玧其哥，来给你介绍一下，这是朴智旻。”郑号锡向闵玧其招手，笑弯的眼里满是兴奋，“也是从釜山调过来的，你跟他肯定能有很多东西聊。”</p>
<p>朴智旻连忙起身，站了个标准军姿，“玧其哥好，我是今天从釜山调过来的朴智旻，很高兴见到你。”他可记得在路上金泰亨跟他说过闵玧其脾气不太好，所以第一次见面怎么也得给别人一个好印象，不然以后日子肯定过得艰难。</p>
<p>但闵玧其只是淡淡瞟了他一眼，点点头就当打招呼了。</p>
<p>见朴智旻因为闵玧其的反应有些尴尬，郑号锡连忙插嘴进来打圆场：“玧其哥应该是又熬夜了，他精神不好的时候就这样，智旻你别介意啊。正好午饭吃完了，我带你去转转。”</p>
<p>“啊，好的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呐，大门旁边是补给箱，缺什么东西从那里拿就好了。进门右手边是防卫部，有两层，获取情报，领任务书通常都在那里。还有江南区的城市监控，我们现在的网络还不行，没法与江北资源共享，不过连通是迟早的事情。”</p>
<p>指了指墙上挂着的无数显示屏，和日夜坚守在情报部的同僚闲扯了两句，郑号锡又拉着朴智旻往楼上走。</p>
<p>“大门进来正对着上楼就是科研部了，许多新式武器装备研发都在那里——但我个人觉得现在这个情况装备研发都是瞎扯淡，现在装备能充足都不错了。不过战术研讨，开会什么的都在那，然后跟着从后面往下走就是独立发电机和净水机，虽然发电机现在还不能用……”</p>
<p>科研部的地板上简直是堆得乱七八糟，到处都堆着奇奇怪怪的零件工具和设备箱。郑号锡一脸嫌弃地带着朴智旻在里面大致遛了一圈，便扯着他下楼去了医疗支部。</p>
<p>“靠近楼梯左边的门进去就是医疗部啦，珍哥呆的地方。他的任务主要是研究这次疫病的病毒，大部分时间玧其哥会去帮忙。我们受了伤什么的也要去那里进行处理。”</p>
<p>进了医疗部便是意料之中的消毒酒精的味道，地板上也是堆着各种各样的纸箱子，但总体来说还是比科研部的环境强出了太多。郑号锡跟朴智旻指了指实验室和手术室的位置后，便拉着朴智旻离开了医疗部，“毕竟医患有点多，医疗部还是少呆为好。”</p>
<p>“进门左手边是公共休息区了，其实我们都不在那里休息，那边收容的大多都是通过检查的平民——毕竟据点比外面安全很多。我们的休息区就是你刚才坐的地方，后勤部，那里的床不多，基本上就是谁占到谁去睡。”</p>
<p>郑号锡带着朴智旻兜兜转转又回到了刚才吃饭的地方。</p>
<p>“智旻你先去休息吧，说不准什么时候就有事情。任务中发困可是要命的。喏，我刚才叫金泰亨帮你占了个床。”</p>
<p>“谢谢号锡哥。”</p>
<p>郑号锡笑着摆摆手，离开了后勤部，他还有事情需要跟金南俊汇报。</p>
<p>朴智旻见郑号锡的身影消失在门口，便走到那张为他留好的折叠床，脱下夹克和羊绒开衫，穿着背心躺下闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>今天虽然没干什么，但身体依旧很疲惫，也许是到了个新的环境神经过于紧绷。朴智旻在床上翻了个身，心事重重。</p>
<p>脑子里一直重复播放着，在上直升机前，准将同他讲的话。</p>
<p>「去了不要声张，尽快找到那个人，套出情报。」</p>
<p>「必要的话，可以解决掉挡在你面前的阻碍，手脚麻利点，不要露出破绽。」</p>
<p>「这次不能再让他跑了。」</p>
<p>就这么潜入怎么可能尽快啊，真是强人所难，我又不擅长做这种事。朴智旻默默在心里骂了句脏话。</p>
<p>经不住一路的舟车劳顿，朴智旻最终还是迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。</p>
<p>似乎还做了梦。梦里一闪而过的银色手术刀，吊针里流动的蓝色液体，带血的勃朗宁手枪。一点一点都是片段，不成逻辑。</p>
<p>也不知道睡了多久。</p>
<p>“智旻！智旻！”</p>
<p>“醒醒！”</p>
<p>朴智旻是被晃醒的，那人力气大的几乎要把他从床上掀下去。</p>
<p>睁开眼便对上金泰亨有些焦急的脸。</p>
<p>“智旻尼快别睡了，要走了！”</p>
<p>“基地电力突然被掐断，我们现在要立刻赶去供电公司！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“来来来，智旻尼把这个戴上。”金泰亨递了一个装隐形眼镜的小瓶子给朴智旻。</p>
<p>“哦好，是摄像头吗？”朴智旻接过瓶子，拧开瓶盖，用自带的小夹子夹出那透明的薄片，熟练地扒开眼皮，把隐形眼镜轻轻地戳了进去。</p>
<p>“是有摄像跟记录功能，但大多数情况这玩意也就是拿来看地图。”郑号锡赶在金泰亨开口前插嘴道，“与终端链接，搭载全息立体影像，有些场所地形复杂，全息地图很有必要。”</p>
<p>话被打断的金泰亨不高兴地撇撇嘴，朝郑号锡比了个中指，不等郑号锡反击回来，便急急忙忙拉着朴智旻去武器库找这次要用的枪了。</p>
<p>刚准备一巴掌拍过去的手就这么尴尬地悬在空气中，郑号锡哑然失笑，真是个小孩子。</p>
<p>旁边看完全程动作迅速的田柾国，早已收拾好装备补给，拿了一支P90冲锋枪和一支M4突击步枪，准备和隔壁的金有谦一起上路。本来没有安排他们俩出门，可就在那三人接到任务之后的几分钟，隔壁队长林在范突然过来跟金有谦说，情报部门在监控里看到发电厂受袭，主要问题应该在发电厂，叫金有谦和郑号锡交换任务，让金有谦去供电公司，让郑号锡三人去发电厂。</p>
<p>金有谦接到命令后郁闷得要死，心说我他妈才刚回来多久，饭都没吃就又喊我出去，于是转头就开始磨田柾国，田柾国也是被他磨得没有办法，才答应陪他走一趟。</p>
<p>见金有谦还没有准备好，田柾国思索片刻，走到正穿防弹衣的郑号锡跟前，“号锡哥，在范哥叫我和金有谦跟你们换一下任务，你们去发电厂，我们去供电公司。”</p>
<p>没做思考的郑号锡一口答应，脚下散落的装备也不收了，直接边穿衣服边跑去找林在范了解情况。</p>
<p>最后往金泰亨和朴智旻的方向看了一眼，田柾国叹了口气，拖着还磨叽着不肯走的金有谦离开了据点。</p>
<p>完全没注意到忙内刚刚投过来的视线，金泰亨在一堆放置着武器的架子上挑挑拣拣，絮絮叨叨地向朴智旻介绍各种武器。</p>
<p>“智旻尼你这次要用狙击枪吗？”金泰亨捧起金属架上摆放的一把半自动巴雷特M99对朴智旻说，“是改造过的，在尽可能确保精度的同时升级了弹仓装配了弹夹，正好你也是狙击手，这枪之前也就玧其哥用，但是他现在已经几乎不出任务啦。”</p>
<p>朴智旻看看满脸期待的金泰亨，又看看他手里的狙击枪，有些无奈地笑着上手接过，再小心翼翼地放回了架子上，“我们是室内作战啊泰亨，用这个你是想要我害死你们吗？”</p>
<p>金泰亨直视着朴智旻的灰色眼睛，在那充满笑意的浅淡瞳仁上他看到了自己的身影。</p>
<p>心脏突然咯噔一下，热气瞬间从胸腔涌到耳尖。</p>
<p>有些心慌地拍了拍温度升高的脖子，金泰亨手忙脚乱地给自己挑了挑装备，然后目不转睛地盯着金属架上其他的枪械武器，“那，那智旻你这次要用什么啊？”</p>
<p>阿西怎么讲话结巴了。</p>
<p>没有在意金泰亨突然的犯神经，朴智旻目光迅速扫过武器架上的一堆军械，思考了一下，从架子上挑了一把MP7冲锋枪，“我就用这个吧。”</p>
<p>百米之内MP7点射非常精准，搭载一个四倍镜，室内作战的距离绝对足够当狙击枪了，射速很快，还不用频繁换弹夹。</p>
<p>“准备好了没呀你们两个？”郑号锡溜到两人身后，已然全副武装，“带上包，我们要出发啦！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>踏上前往发电厂的路途，三人一句话都没说。郑号锡是休息的时候比谁都吵闹，但是出任务的时候却也比谁都认真，自然是话不会多；朴智旻刚来没什么太多的话题和这两人讲，只能保持沉默；无论什么时候话都特别多的金泰亨可能是刚才对着朴智旻的笑脸受了刺激，内心忙着天人交战，思考些乱七八糟有的没的，也是一句话都没有。</p>
<p>所以他们这次在路上用时特别短，站在发电厂侧边的卷帘门时，郑号锡还颇为震惊地低头看了下终端上的时间，疑惑为什么有金泰亨的队伍还这么有效率。</p>
<p>知道郑号锡这表情是什么意思的金泰亨又开始龇牙咧嘴了起来，而朴智旻在旁边又是一脸懵逼地看着不停用表情你来我往的两人。</p>
<p>“好了打住！”郑号锡制止了金泰亨继续用表情卖蠢的行为，语气严肃地说：“这次是室内作战，不如室外开阔，要多加小心。尤其智旻你是远程，等下只需要跟在我们身后掩护我们就好，我和泰亨打头阵。哎泰亨你发挥点柾国儿的精神，别老那么猥琐躲在后面。”</p>
<p>金泰亨瞬间怒了，“说了多少次是田柾国那臭小子冲得太前！！”</p>
<p>“总而言之，我们的任务内容，就是迅速清扫发电厂存在的一切威胁，为后续我们的工程师接管这里做好一切前期准备工作。”郑号锡直接无视了金泰亨的抗议，他挪到卷帘门旁边的绿色按钮，“现在的时间是下午三点四十五分，我倒数三秒后，你们就按我刚才说的行动。”</p>
<p>“三。”</p>
<p>“二。”</p>
<p>“一。”</p>
<p>金泰亨瞪着眼端起枪，在卷帘门升起后不顾一切地率先冲了进去。</p>
<p>妈的，今天非得给自己正名不可！</p>
<p>朴智旻跟在郑号锡的身后，四下环顾着。这里是发电厂的侧门之一，进去之后场地并不宽阔，是一个长廊，甚至都没有粉刷过，露着灰色的混凝土墙体，墙上有歪着的消防通道的标识。在走廊的尽头是个消防门。门板半掩着，门缝下卡了个铁皮箱，一看就是有人故意放在那里卡门用的。</p>
<p>只有进入那里才算是进入战场。</p>
<p>抱紧了怀里的冲锋枪，朴智旻有些忐忑，作为一个狙击手，他通常都是一个人作业，团队协作的次数掰着手指都能数清，而且这回还是和刚见面的新队友组团，还不了解这两个队友的路数到底是怎样。饶是他狙击手的心理素质再强大，此刻也不免有些波动。</p>
<p>万一拖了后腿可怎么办？</p>
<p>原本走在最前面的金泰亨扭头看了一眼朴智旻，像是感受到他的不安，他蹭到了后面，拍了拍朴智旻有些紧绷的肩膀，无声地做着口型。</p>
<p>别怕，哥罩你。</p>
<p>朴智旻回了一个中指。</p>
<p>老子才是你哥。</p>
<p>金泰亨笑笑没有再怼回去，而是又冲上前，抢在郑号锡前面推开了消防通道的白色大门。</p>
<p>跟在后面，朴智旻刚才还紧张的心情瞬间就平静了下来。</p>
<p>门后又是一个通道，朴智旻透过巨大的窗玻璃看到里面的无数电脑，这里应该是某个控制室或者监控室什么的，不过现在那里面一个人都没有，文件散落在各处，许多电脑闪烁着雪花屏，明显是被洗劫了。</p>
<p>金泰亨拨了拨脉冲，终端上未显示有任何威胁。</p>
<p>郑号锡打开全息地图，三个人的脚下顿时亮起了荧蓝色的光，那是整个发电厂的立体内部路线，代表三人的蓝色光点显示他们正处在发电厂一层的最外侧。</p>
<p>金泰亨伸手指了指靠右边斜下方的位置，“这个发电厂是靠火力和蒸汽发电，又是在城市内，因此设备通常会被安置在地下，规模也不大。楼上早在疫情爆发没多久就被搜刮一空了，没有扫楼的价值，而且所有主要机器和对应的主控室都在下面，我觉得黑帮的人应该会在这里。”</p>
<p>“那就先顺着路过去看看。”郑号锡附和着关掉了地图。</p>
<p>走廊的出口被一堆早已废弃的铁皮桌子拦住，三个人迅速翻过去，往右拐进了一个光线昏暗的通道。跑过这个通道，左手边又是一个敞开的门，水腥气扑鼻而来。这是个洗手间，眼见着是许久没用过了，水管都爆裂开来，水流了整个地板。而在洗手间的另一头又是一个敞开的门，门后是个通往地下的楼梯。</p>
<p>楼梯上堆满了废弃的纸箱和打着各种文件的纸张，拐角处甚至还堆了好几个蓝色的巨大塑料圆桶，让这个并不宽敞的楼道显得更加拥挤。</p>
<p>但是到目前为止都还没有遇到敌人，这点让朴智旻有些不安，他估计敌人早就通过发电厂的监控看到了他们的一举一动，此刻还没有什么作为那八成就是在地下等着他们了。</p>
<p>果不其然，当他们下到底层一间充满管道和蒸汽装置的宽敞大厅的时候，二层的一处制高点突然开始忽闪着白光。</p>
<p>不好！是狙击手！</p>
<p>“快找掩体！”朴智旻一把将身前的郑号锡推到了旁边的一个铁板后，自己就地滚了几圈，卧姿瞄准，冲着二楼的狙击手就是一枪。他可是曾经釜山865特编部队里的王牌狙击手之一，远程狙击不在话下，更别说这种距离了，对他来说就像是贴着脸打。</p>
<p>第一声枪响引来了更多的枪声，敌人从前面左侧角落里闪出，密集的子弹咻咻地从头顶飞过，金泰亨和郑号锡一左一右地躲进掩体，对着左边涌出来的敌人进行火力压制。朴智旻枪口一转，手指不停地扣动扳机，点射几乎成了连射，这些民间武装的人几乎只能看到朴智旻枪口的火星闪动，然而下一秒就被子弹洞穿了额头。</p>
<p>郑号锡作为队里身手最灵活的队员，端着枪迅速穿梭在掩体之间，填补朴智旻视线的盲点，两人联手竟是把人压制在拐角不敢踏出一步。</p>
<p>金泰亨协助郑号锡向敌人的方向疯狂扫射。他不擅长冲锋陷阵，也不擅长远程狙击。金泰亨最大的专长在于爆破和投掷手榴弹，拆弹更是一把好手。只是这里是发电厂的地下一层，燃烧弹和手榴弹是万万不能使用的。金泰亨打得憋屈，却也无可奈何。</p>
<p>他提醒着自己不要一时冲动丢个炸弹什么的过去，但对面的敌人却像是要同他们同归于尽似的掏出燃烧弹，准备拉开保险栓时，被郑号锡一梭子直接送去见上帝。</p>
<p>哀嚎声此起彼伏，但更多的是愤怒的吼叫，这些人如同敢死队般冲出来，然后毙命在三人密集的火力压制中。</p>
<p>最后一个敌人被朴智旻直接爆头，枪声停止，这片区域终于确认安全了。</p>
<p>朴智旻松了口气，翻身躺在地上轻声喘息，额头和脖颈后侧都因为紧张和高温浸出了汗。好久没有进行如此快速的战斗，朴智旻怕自己拖了郑号锡和金泰亨的后腿，不过现在看来自己应该还是比较游刃有余的。</p>
<p>郑号锡打开扫描，检测这个房间还有没有什么危险物品，正扫过前面不远的控制室时，终端发出了急促的报警声。</p>
<p>把朴智旻从地上拉起来的金泰亨听到这熟悉的声音时，兴奋地跑到前面的控制室里，从身侧的小包里掏出了各种工具。</p>
<p>“啊哈哈哈出来这么久我终于派上用场了，还以为这次任务我又要打酱油呢。”金泰亨开心到哼起了小曲，手里的螺丝刀迅速拧开桌上开始倒计时的铁盒的螺丝，“啧啧，又是拉闸门又是计时炸弹，这帮人是想毁了发电厂吗？我们用不了他们也别想用啊。”</p>
<p>“估计他们就是这个意思。”郑号锡表情凝重，“那群亡命之徒干出什么事情都不稀奇。”</p>
<p>“你说大家和和气气坐下来聊聊天多好，非要打打杀杀的，多没意思。”金泰亨掀开铁盒，看着里面错综复杂，花花绿绿的电线，挑了挑眉，“还不赖嘛，都能设置这么复杂的电路，看来这帮莽夫还是有带点智商的人在。”</p>
<p>举起手里的小刀，金泰亨停顿了两秒，直接下手同时割断了最中间的白线和最右边的蓝线。</p>
<p>计时器的时间在停顿了五秒之后开始疯狂回溯。</p>
<p>“怎么回事？”郑号锡紧张地出声。</p>
<p>“只是一个小把戏而已，他们设置的复杂程度也只能到这里为止了。”金泰亨不慌不忙地将铁盒内侧一个不起眼的绿色电线拔掉，接在了刚刚被割断的白线的接口上。</p>
<p>计时器红光迅速闪烁了两下，彻底熄灭。</p>
<p>“拆除成功！”金泰亨得意地吹了个口哨。</p>
<p>朴智旻凑在旁边看完了金泰亨行云流水的拆弹手法，心里满是惊讶。没想到性格大大咧咧的金泰亨居然擅长这么细致的活。</p>
<p>控制室的正前方五米处是一个巨大的卷帘门，根据地图来看，那里是唯一能通往地下二层的路。</p>
<p>“走吧，赶紧结束这一切回去睡觉了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>